


three

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble/Ficlet, M/M, extremely late but you know, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: “You’re gonna get suspended,” Mitch spits. “The fuck were you thinking?”





	three

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as reaction fic the night of round one game two of tor/bos when the boarding call occurred (there was a bigger plan in mind here but it just unfortunately didn't happen)

Mitch is pissed.

He doesn’t even know why he’s still here, perched on top of the desk in Naz’s hotel room, arms crossed over his chest. His suit jacket is on the floor by the door, sleeves pushed up past his elbows. Naz is in a similar state, shoes kicked off and tie undone where he’s sitting at the edge of the bed. He’s got his elbows balanced on his knees, head down as he anxiously runs his hand over his hair for the hundredth time. 

“You’re gonna get suspended,” Mitch spits. “The fuck were you thinking?”

“The fuck you think,” Naz’s head snaps up, glares at Mitch. “I  _ wasn’t _ thinking, okay? I just. I saw them hit you and it just  _ happened.” _

Mitch rolls his eyes, accusatory. “We can’t keep doing this if you’re going to get emotional--”

“It’s not about that,” Naz cuts him off, standing up quickly. He doesn’t look at Mitch. He turns to the minibar and pops open a water bottle, instead. He downs half of it in one go, takes a deep breath, and only then looks at Mitch, who looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah? Then what’s it about?”

“Well what do you want me to do, Mitch? Am I supposed to just stand there and watch you get pushed around?”

“I’m not a fucking piece of glass.”

“I know that, okay, I  _ know.  _ But I don’t know what you expect me to do when my own fucking linemate is getting double-teamed right in fucking front of me.”

Mitch scoffs, pushing off until he’s sliding off the desk and walking toward Nazem, who doesn't even question it when Mitch plops down next to him and grabs his water bottle straight from his hands, finishing it off himself. 

Naz sighs. “I’m sorry, okay? I fucked up. But I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if something had happened to you, you know that, right?”

Mitch sighs, knocks their knees together. He doesn’t say anything for a while, shakes his head. But eventually he says, “I know. I’m still mad at you. Because I can handle myself just fine and we’re gonna be fucked without you, but… yeah. I get it.”

They stay like that for a minute, letting it settle, letting themselves cool down. It’s a while until Naz breaks the silence, sighing deep, eyes on the floor. 

“I’m supposed to protect you. And the others, too. But I’m supposed to protect  _ you _ the most. And I didn’t.”

Mitch shrugs. Flops back onto the bed, arms under his head. He stares at the ceiling for a good minute. “I’m gonna have to take some hits whether you’re there or not. That’s just how it goes.”

“That doesn't make it right.” Naz joins him, falling back into the bed. Mitch’s hand wanders until it rests on top of Naz’s.

With a little squeeze, Mitch laughs, mirthless but light nonetheless. “You can’t always save me, but I know you try.”

“But--”

Mitch cuts him off by pressing their lips together, short and chaste, but carrying enough meaning that it does the trick.

“You try, and that’s enough for me.” Mitch says, soft.

_ You’re enough for me. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I'm doing this thing with this second pseud where I'm gonna publish drabbles/ficlets/warmups that never made it to full fledged fic status. these are things I would've just abandoned, but otherwise liked the concept and/or what I had already written. or; these are things that I would've posted exclusively on tumblr if I still actually used it lol.
> 
> they're pretty much standalone, but if anyone would like to adopt a concept, please feel free, just lmk! ♡


End file.
